Y solo se me ocurre amarte
by Athena Katsura
Summary: en que piensa un joven padre cuando tiene insomnio?


Y solo se me ocurre amarte  
  
  
  
En una bonita casa de Londres.....una pareja descansaba después de un día de trabajo....o por lo menos ella lo hacia por que él....estaba despierto tan solo mirando el techo y meditando cosas.....cosas que pasaban por su mente....le había cambiado la vida....si, definitivamente su vida había dado un giro completo....  
  
  
  
No podía dormir...... trato mucho y estaba cansado....y tenia ganas de dormir.... pero no sabia por que no podía hacerlo...... insomnio.... si eso debe ser..... o... estaba preocupado?.....  
  
  
  
Preocupado...... por la pequeña criatura que se encontraba en la habitación contigua.... una indefensa criaturita....tan parecida a él.....con sus ojitos azules.....y su cabellito rubio..... su pequeña hija.....  
  
  
  
Cómo le gustaría tenerla ahora es sus brazos... protegerla con ellos.... no dejar que nada ni nadie le haga mal...... y si mejor se cercioraba de que estuviera bien??.... y si mejor se iba a fijar que no hubiera nada molestándola??..... nada haciéndole daño.....  
  
  
  
.......pero no, ahora debía estar dormida.... se trataba de convencer que debía estar bien..... descansando..... durmiendo en su cunita.....si,... mejor era aprovechar ese tiempo en dormir ......ya tendría tiempo mañana de tenerla en sus brazos....ahora debía descansar.... así como lo hacia su pareja.....  
  
  
  
una mujer de cabellos rojizos...... delgada..... de tez blanca......se veía tan linda durmiendo.........esa mujer a la que tanto amaba..... esa mujer que daría todo por él...... así como él por ella....... y ahora.... también por su hija....... su hija .....su hija .... su hija..... realmente le sobraban ganas de levantarse de la cama y cambiar de habitación.... tan solo para ver como dormía........ pero eso significaría despertar a su acompañante.......  
  
  
  
....despertarla seria un crimen.... después de que ella se pasaba el día dando su mejor esfuerzo........su esfuerzo al día siguiente por que su bebe no llorara.... su esfuerzo por que su bebe comiera.... por que su bebe descansara.......ella si tenia la oportunidad de estar el día completo con su hija.....por eso ella si podía dormir después del agotador día del que venia..... y el que le esperaba......  
  
  
  
.......y si mejor se paraba a verla dormir... se debe ver linda durmiendo....se debe ver igual de linda que su madre..... era una oportunidad... para............ verla dormir?  
  
......pero para que verla dormir ahora que debo estar dormido yo?? .....de nuevo estaba tratando de convencerse que lo mejor era dormir....así es que esta vez se decidió por fin..... y otra vez empezó a tratar de conciliar el sueño.... tenia toda una vida por delante para pasarla al lado de su bebé.....si, ahora era mejor descansar....  
  
  
  
en ese momento su pareja se volteó.....jalando la cobija.....y envolviéndose bien......  
  
....era gracioso verla así.... haciendo gestos mientras dormía...... en que estaría soñando??? la miro con ternura....... y pensar en todo por lo que habían pasado por estar juntos.....tantos problemas por los que lograron salir adelante......nunca nadie aceptó su relación.... nunca los apoyaron.....pareciera como si el universo estuviera en su contra..... todo lo tuvieron que hacer solos..... pero juntos.......  
  
  
  
.....pocos creían en ellos.......aunque eso cambió no hace mucho tiempo.......solo hasta ver a su pequeña hija..... la hija de ambos..... la prueba de su verdadero amor..... esa pequeña niña que logro convencer a todos con tan solo mirarlos.... que sus padres se amaban......  
  
  
  
.....padres!!! nunca había creído escuchar ese termino tan pronto....... pero así lo querían y así lo decidieron........ por su parte él quería tener mas hijos......a los cuales proteger.... a los cuales ayudar......que nunca pasaran por lo que él pasó..... "un padre lejano que vivía con el" ........ no lo permitiría......  
  
  
  
...además sabia que ella también lo quería así..... porque no podía negar que la sangre Weasley corría por sus venas.....lo que significaba una familia grande.....  
  
  
  
Aunque los demás pensaran lo contrario..... él sabia que era lo suficientemente maduro para la situación por a que pasaba..... los demás se equivocaban.....si, eran jóvenes......pero maduros......para cualquier situación........  
  
  
  
......haría cualquier cosa por la mujer que estaba a su lado y por la bebe que estaba en la otra habitación...... aun así se presentara mientras estuviera dormido seria capas de enfrentarla...... es mas!!! que se presentara ahora que estaba cansado y a punto de dormir .....y con gusto la enfrentaría..!!!!!.... "soy lo suficientemente maduro !!! "  
  
  
  
En ese momento se escuchó un llanto que provenía de la otra habitación......lo único que alcanzó a hacer él fue cerrar los ojos y hacerse el dormido mientras su pareja se tallaba un poco la cara .......  
  
  
  
Así permaneció... unos segundos..... con los ojos cerrados...... para que no notara que estaba despierto...... hasta que sintió una palmadita en su hombro en señal de reproche......  
  
  
  
Vamos Draco... te toca!!!.... Sé que estas despierto. --  
  
No hubo otra opción mas que abrir los ojos y fingir que estaba despabilándose también.........  
  
y no te hagas....- dijo ella un poco más severa - que pude escuchar tu "soy el señor madurez" ¬¬U  
  
Yo no dije eso!! - lo dijo en un respingo...... lo cual delató que estaba realmente despierto....- ^^U quiero decir.....si lo dije...pero...  
  
  
  
Ella lo miró con suspicacia......se había delatado.... ahora tendría que ir a ver por que lloraba la bebe.....  
  
Ohhh vamos Gin!!!! , sabes que no puedo - trato de defenderse rogándole que fuera ella....- y estoy algo cansado....  
  
¬¬ Si puedes - finalizó la mujer.... mientras se volvía a tapar y acomodar en la cama....girándose hasta darle la espalda......  
  
Él no dijo más y se levanto de la cama... dirigiéndose a la habitación contigua......sin dejar de pensar  
  
"el precio de la madurez!!! No te preocupes que voy a tu rescate pequeña Malfoy !!!!" .....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
XD.... aquí esta otro D/G...... inspirado en una canción que estaba escuchando (el titulo lo dice todo) y de repente solo me puse a escribir........bueno ya se que esta corto pero de todas formas dejen review plz.......todo es de Rowling ^-^ ....nos vemos....vie. 


End file.
